Beyond The Grave
by Use Your Illusion I
Summary: "S'il-te-plait, ne sois pas... mort." Ou quand refuser l'inévitable permet de croire en l'impossible. Inspiré des dernières paroles du dernier épisode de la saison 2.


Salut ! Mon premier OS sur la série BBC, je l'ai écrit très vite et, honnetement, j'ai eu la flemme de le relire ensuite, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes et que ça vous plaira quand même !

* * *

><p><strong> Beyond The Grave<strong>

Elle avait toujours cette couleur noire, brillante, intemporelle.  
>Que la pluie s'y abatte ou que le vent s'y acharne, sa pureté ne s'altérait pas.<br>Même après un an, le marbre, inaltérable, restait aussi brillant qu'au premier jour, laissant froidement ressortir les lettres dorées :

_Sherlock Holmes_

Et John ressentait toujours ce vide au creux de lui-même lorsqu'il apercevait ces mots, puis un intense pincement, une véritable torsion au cœur qui lui rappelait à quel point cela faisait mal d'être sans lui. Il se rendait souvent sur cette tombe, quand la douleur se faisait trop forte, ou quand le manque était trop grand. Venir se recueillir ici était un soulagement inexplicable tout autant qu'une intense torture. Il se sentait parfois comme ces adolescents qui se scarifiaient. Jusque là, il n'avait jamais compris le but de tels actes. A présent il comprenait. Sherlock Holmes était sa propre scarification et se rendre sur sa tombe, aussi douloureux que cela puisse être, son exutoire.

Après l'enterrement, il avait haï cet endroit, allant jusqu'à faire de longs détours pour éviter de passer trop près. C'était sa façon de nier la mort de son ami. Il avait voulu hurler, crier à qui voudrait l'entendre que Sherlock n'était pas mort, que c'était encore une de ses idées étranges et qu'il reviendrait.  
>Mais il n'était pas revenu.<br>Alors John avait ressenti le besoin d'aller le voir, de vérifier qu'il était bien là, comme si voir son nom gravé dans le marbre le soulagerait, lui donnerait l'impression de ne plus être abandonné l'espace de quelques instants.

Car c'était cela qui lui causait le plus de peine. Plus que la douleur qu'il pouvait ressentir à la vue de la plaque gravée, plus que le déchirement qui lui transperçait le cœur quand il se remémorait leurs instants heureux, c'était la solitude qui l'envahissait lorsqu'il se retrouvait devant cette tombe, seul sous l'ombre du chêne qui surplombait son ami, qui le faisait souffrir. Cette solitude qu'il avait si longtemps connu en rentrant d'Afghanistan et que Sherlock, malgré ses sautes d'humeur et son caractère capricieux, avait fait disparaître en l'espace de quelques jours. Et John n'avait alors jamais pensé à se retrouver de nouveau seul un jour. Il savait sincères les promesses qu'il avait échangé avec Sherlock lorsqu'ils s'était réveillés un matin, enlacés dans le lit du détective. Où Sherlock, ses mèches brunes cachant la rougeur qui s'étalait sur ses joues, avait fini par lui avouer maladroitement qu'il ne laisserait aucune enquête les séparer, et que le docteur comptait bien plus pour lui que ce qu'il ne le laissait paraître en public.

Mais John avait oublié que Sherlock ne tenait jamais ses promesses, et celle-ci n'avait pas fait exception. Il avait toujours pensé que s'il l'un deux devait disparaître ce serait lui. Après tout, il n'avait pas l'intelligence ni la perspicacité du détective et aurait volontiers donné sa vie pour le protéger. Et pourtant il revoyait son amant, debout sur le toit de l'immeuble, le téléphone à l'oreille. _Gardes les yeux fixés sur moi_, avait-il exigé. Et John, incapable de détourner le regard, avait regardé se laisser tomber dans le vide, impuissant. La chute lui avait paru durer une éternité et il entendait encore les hurlement des passants qui observaient la scène. C'était le bruit mat du corps contre le bitume qui l'avait sorti de sa torpeur. Le reste n'avait été que douleur. Le sang sur le visage pâle du brun, la police, l'arrivée trop tardive des secours... Il ne s'en souvenait pas.

Alors, malgré le temps qui s'écoulait et les remontrances de Mrs Hudson pour le forcer à faire son deuil, John revenait sur la tombe de son cette tombe lui ressemblait finalement. Car s'il tentait de se persuader en fixant les petites lettres dorées qui illuminaient le marbre noir que Sherlock était parti, une part de lui même ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer qu'il réapparaîtrait le moment venu, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Voilà à quoi cela menait de vivre avec un homme aussi imprévisible, John avait appris à croire en l'impossible, et c'était ce qui rendait ce violent retour à l'évidence si difficile. C'est pourquoi, avant de s'éloigner, il ne pouvait se retenir de poser une main tremblante sur le marbre froid en murmurant :

_- S'il-te-plaît, reviens, ne sois pas...mort._

Car John avait toujours été persuadé qu'il était des choses qui dureraient toujours, et que la présence de Sherlock Holmes à ses cotés en était assurément une.

FIN


End file.
